Talk:It's just a delusion.../@comment-32153758-20150113013747/@comment-32153758-20150113155021
"I'm aware that it will take some time to construct these ships. There is a possibility you may be attacked by another navy before that, and risk heavy losses. The base on Tenelapis gives you an advantage as the giant flying ships have trouble getting in, but you should still be wary of four certain factions." Four of the holographic screens move to in front of Prophet, and change to four different flags. "Your very first adversary on was Tenelapis was the Israeli Navy. As I might have told you, they have powerful allies. They also have a lot of ships as well, both flying and surface. A lot of the navies on Earth have large ships like I do as well. Israeli's flagship, the Yevoni is an example of those large ships. They have a tendency to attract enemies, as shown by the large amount of wars that have occurred at Israeli. I've sent a scout to watch them in case any moves are made, but I fear it will be discovered rather soon." The first holographic screen, showing the Israeli flag, moves away. "Now, Israeli's biggest ally is in fact probably the deadliest navy on here, other than the third one. The UAC, located on Ceres, gets involved in a lot of Earth wars. I have scuffled with them a few times, and negotiated with them as well. We were at peaceful terms...until I found their plan to backstab me. But I do not make any movements. They have a large force of flying ships, big and small. Those pesky MACs of theirs gets in my way, not to mention their big flying ships are quite deadly. I heard they colonized Tenelapis, so I suggest you be weary of them. Don't be hasty to ally with them just because they are deadly; they had plans to backstab their own trusted allies." The second holographic screen, UAC, moves away. "The UAC and my former captain were dedicated to destroying this navy, and never succeeded. I present to you Prometheus. Made up of tons and tons of surface ships, as well as agile gunships and so far very outdated ships. They hide something from me however...I certainly must find out what it is. Perhaps they have a ship with a massive laser? Or a ship that rivals even me? It makes me shudder to try and process what they have in store. Don't try to ally with them; they might backstab you, or outright refuse." The screen with Prometheus moves away. "Last but not least, we have the Terran Dominion. I know not much about them, except that their ships are pretty giant. I, myself, am thinking of negotiations with them. They are highly advanced, and by the looks of it may be hostile. They did give me some useful information, however..." Delusion, for a second, debates telling the Prophet about HYDRAXIS, but decides not to. "Those are the four factions you should worry about. But, do you know of any other factions that could break me?" A grimace on Delusion's face hints at something else other than HYDRAXIS being withheld. ----------- Suddenly sensors detect invaders warping into the harbor during the meeting with the Prophet. Not knowing it was anoter Enlightened One, a group of 10 Somnus, a King Basileus, 5 Countdown IIIs, and 5 Psycho IIIs warp in, and aim their guns at Terminator. "Get out or die."